Luz
by Alberto
Summary: Esta historia nos relata como Harry, Hermione y Ron tendrán que enfrentarse a sus peores miedos para así alcanzar el poder que les ayude a vencer al señor oscuro, pero para ello contarán con una ayuda inesperada...
1. Chapter 1

**Clase de Pociones**

El pequeño unicornio sangraba profusamente, mientras aquel ser lo seguía hiriendo con sus garras.

Las gotas de sangre del blanco potrillo formaban pequeños charcos que poco a poco se filtraban a través de la tierra. Justo cuando el dolor parecía a punto de matar al pequeño animal, se escuchó un grito de pánico procedente de la bestia que partió en dos el silencio circundante a tan dantesca escena.

El animal observó como aquel extraño¿un humano tal vez? Se acercaba a él y, de cuclillas, tocaba con su mano pálida las zonas en las que las que el monstruo le había dañado. De repente el dolor desapareció el animal sintió como una agradable calidez envolvía su cuerpo.

Todavía temblando el unicornio volvió su cabeza hacia aquel hombre, y sus ojos verdes se toparon con otros de color turquesa que desprendían una cegadora bondad. Supo entonces que estaba a salvo y, con un estremecimiento casi imperceptible, entró en un profundo sueño.

El hombre, que vestía unos ropajes negros como la noche, alzó ambas manos sobre la esbelta figura del animal, y este apareció protegido por una benévola aura azul. El extraño rozó con su mano el cuerno del animal y acarició sus crines con una ternura infinita, la luna alumbraba con su tenue luz aquel claro del bosque. La sombra alzó la vista, desde allí podía ver una de las torres del imponente castillo...

-.Harry, si continuas haciéndote el remolón tendré que sacarte a patadas de la cama¡ya se han ido todos y son más de las 8¿Acaso quieres que Snape nos mate?

Ante la sola mención de Snape un resorte mental impulsó a Harry a levantarse de su cama, y a mirar con una mezcla de asombro y disgusto a su amigo Ron.

Ya voy, ya voy, solo intentaba descansar un poco, discúlpame por ser humano –Dijo él apresurándose a vestirse.

Siento haber sido tan brusco Harry, pero será ya la tercera vez que lleguemos tarde a su clase esta semana, y no tengo el menor interés de observar como nos humilla delante de toda la clase.

Con un gesto de hastío Harry dio por terminada la conversación, siempre había tenido muy mal despertar, y, todavía a medio vestir, dirigió sus pasos escaleras abajo seguido de cerca por el prefecto.

Como bien le había dicho Ron la sala común estaba vacía, así que ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el cuadro de la señora gorda. " Forzalias" gritó cuando se encontró frente al retrato, que se abrió presto a dejar pasar a aquel presuroso alumno.

En el momento en el que llegaban a las mazmorras todavía estaba entrando la gente, de modo que, ya más relajado, Harry entró en aquel lugar. Se dirigío hacia su mesa en el fondo del aula, en la que Hermione esperaba con una mueca de impaciencia a que llegasen sus compañeros.

Aquel día la Grifyndor apareció ante Harry más bella que nunca, con su pelo leonado cayendo graciosamente sobre sus hombros, y con aquellos ojos de color avellana reluciendo con un brillo de ilusión que siempre reflejaban cuando empezaba una clase. Harry tardó un momento en reprimir todos aquellos sentimientos, y se reprendió a sí mismo con firmeza por haber olvidado que aquello no podía ser, y que debía conformarse con el cariño de su amiga.

Buenos días Harry, hola Ron, ya creía que llegaríais tarde... otra vez – esto último lo dijo con un tinte de reprobación en la voz que hizo que Harry esbozase una tímida sonrisa.

Ya bueno, últimamente tengo bastantes problemas de insomnio

¿Pesadillas otra vez?

No, no, no tiene nada que ver con eso, supongo que será simplemente estrés y además...

Pero la conversación no pudo continuar porque el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo que los alumnos dirigiesen sus miradas hacia ella, y, en lugar de encontrarse con la aterradora figura de Snape, vieron como Dumbledore entraba en la sala seguida por un hombre de cabello negro y ojos de un profundo color turquesa. Era más alto que Dumbledore y vestía una capa de color negro que parecía otorgarle un aura de autoridad. Sin embargo su rostro estaba adornado por una sonrisa tan bella que incluso Hermione pareció deleitarse en contemplar sus rasgos dejando rodearse, por vez primera desde Lockart, por aquel aire de bobalicona contemplación,

"Bueno, comenzó Dumbledore, supongo que todos os preguntareis el porqué de que el profesor Snape no venga a dar hoy la clase, la verdad es que sufre un pequeño problema de salud y por ello se ha visto obligado a visitar el hospital de "San Mungo".y se verá obligado a ausentarse durante unos meses"

Harry clavó sus ojos en los del director esperando encontrar algún signo externo que le revelase que Snape estaba en una misión para la orden del Fénix, pero el tono de su voz y sus gestos no permitían translucir nada acerca de la veracidad o mentira que se ocultase tras sus palabras.

"Mientras tanto Aldur será vuestro profesor de pociones, aclaró Dumbledore en clara referencia al hombre que le acompañaba. Bueno, una vez hechas las presentaciones os dejo con él, es un excelente profesor y amigo mío, espero que él os ayude a avanzar en el mundo de las pociones.

Seguidamente Dumbledore abandonó la estancia.

Aldur le acompaño hasta la puerta, se despidió del director, y la cerró con delicadeza.

"Bien, bueno, como Dumbledore ya me ha presentado, será conveniente que pasemos a la lección de hoy- su voz sonaba dulce, y Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo relajándose en clase de pociones, algo que jamás se le habría ocurrido estando Snape allí -. ¿Quién puede decirme algo acerca de la poción relajante?"

Como siempre la mano de Hermione fue la única que apareció levantada.

"¿Sí señorita...?"

"Herminone Granger – contestó ella velozmente"

"¿Y bien señorita Granger? Contestó él con una afable sonrisa"

"La poción relajante se compone de raíz de cicuta y esencia de mandrágora como componentes principales, y sirve para tratar a personas en estado de histeria – contestó ella –"

" Muy bien, excelente ¿a qué casa pertenece usted?"

" A Grifyndor – respondió con orgullo-"

"Pues acaba de obtener 5 puntos para Grifyndor"

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa, complacida como estaba porque por primera vez conseguía puntos para su casa en la clase de pociones.

" En fin – prosiguió Aldur – ahora que la señorita Granger nos ha dicho lo más importante sobre la poción, podrán ustedes elaborarla siguiendo las instrucciones que tienen en la pizarra."

Harry comenzó a preparar el brebaje, que, según las instrucciones debería adquirir un color parduzco y un suave aroma a lilas, pero como siempre, en algún momento debió de equivocarse y su poción se volvió de un gris oscuro, casi negro.

Cuando el profesor comenzó a pasear entre las mesas para ver si sus alumnos conseguían el resultado deseado, observó como Harry tenía problemas con las suya, y se acercó a él.

" ¿Usted se llama...?"

"Harry Potter, señor"

"Muy bien señor Potter¿Qué cree usted que ha hecho mal? – dijo con un tono neutro que relajó visiblemente a su alumno""

"Pues creo que he cortado mal raíz de cicuta"

"Bien señor Potter, entonces inténtelo de nuevo"

Y sin más alzó la mano y fue como si la poción se encogiese, comenzó a dar vueltas en el sentido contrario en el que lo hacía, y todos observaron con asombro como los ingredientes que había arrojado a la mezcla comenzaban a salir del caldero depositándose en el pupitre de Harry, hasta que salió la raíz de cicuta intacta.

Ante el general asombro Aldur tuvo que llamar al orden a la clase.

Cuando la campana sonó Harry, Hermione y Ron se encaminaron hacia el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras cuando algo los retuvo.

Aldur se encontraba a sus espaldas sonriente como siempre.

"Disculpen, señor Potter, señorita Granger, Señor Weasley, el director y yo hemos de hablar de un asunto con ustedes tres"

Y todavía asombrados los dirigió al despacho del director.


	2. Chapter 2

**El Comienzo de la Misión**

Cuando por fin llegaron a la gárgola tras la cual se encontraba el despacho del director, Aldur pronunció "Ranas de chocolate" y el pétreo monstruo giró sobre sí mismo para dejar a la vista unas escaleras de caracol.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore, él estaba observando como su fénix ardía y se convertía en cenizas, para luego reaparecer en forma de raquítico polluelo.

"Ah, bienvenidos - dijo en cuanto se percató de la presencia del grupo – por favor sentaos, hemos de hablar con vosotros."

Los tres alumnos se situaron en tres silla que había delante de la mesa del director, y Aldur, con un gesto de su mano izquierda hizo aparecer un banco de madera para sí mismo. Durante unos segundos que al trío les parecieron eternos, nadie dijo nada, después Dumbledore carraspeó.

"Bien se preguntarán ustedes el porqué de que los haya llamado a mi presencia, bien, como todos ustedes saben, existe una profecía que indica que el señor Potter ha de enfrentarse en un duelo a muerto con Lord Voldemort – dijo con un tono resignado, y ante la mirada incrédula de Hermione y Ron añadió dirigiéndose a Harry – ¿No le había dicho usted nada del asunto a sus amigos?

Harry denegó con la cabeza, y se pudo escuchar un gritillo que Hermione había tratado de reprimir.

"Pues bien, el señor Potter ha de enfrentarse con el señor oscuro en una batalla a muerte, por desgracia no sabemos el resultado de la confrontación, por lo que el señor Potter tendrá que someterse a un intenso entrenamiento, pero... – añadió mientras miraba a los otros dos alumnos - ustedes también tienen una misión especial en todo esto.

"¿Nosotros? – preguntó Ron con claro asombro – "

"Eso he dicho –replicó calmadamente Dumbledore – Cuando el año pasado le relaté al señor Potter la profecía me temo que obvié algunas partes que no me pareció oportuno desvelar en aquel preciso momento. En esa sección de la profecía, se menciona que, aparte del elegido para derrotar al señor oscuro, intervienen otros tres personajes, que igualmente representan elementos naturales.

Así se habla del elegido, que representa el fuego que ha de romper el hielo del corazón de Voldemort, sí, no se ría usted señor Potter, sé que suena un tanto ñoño, pero puedo jurarle que yo no he sido el redactor de la profecía – una pícara sonrisa apareció bajo su poblada barba -. Bien, como decía usted es El Elegido, y representa al fuego. Señor Weasley, usted es el Compañero, y representa a la tierra y la amistad. La señorita Granger es La Novia del Elegido, lo cual no implica lo que está usted pensando – añadió al ver que las mejillas de Hermione adquirían el mismo color del fuego de la chimenea – simplemente quiere decir que es usted alguien muy especial para el señor Potter, representa usted el agua y el amor.

Pues bien, esto todo podría ser nada más que simbolismo barato, pero tengo poderosas razones para creer que están a punto de desarrollar unos poderes relacionados con estas cualidades.

Por cierto, casi lo olvidaba, a estas alturas se preguntarán ustedes cual es el papel del profesor Aldur en todo esto, pues bien, él es El Guardián, es el que ha de protegerles a ustedes de cualquier mal que pudiese acaecerles antes de la batalla final, representa la luz y la confianza.

Y ahora paso a la parte práctica – continuó Dumbledore – este curso van ustedes a someterse a un intenso entrenamiento, con clases particulares los fines de semana que el profesor Aldur os impartirá. Por ahora nada más, creo que si os dais prisa llegareis al almuerzo."

"Disculpa Albus, pero me gustaría hablar con ellos antes de que se fuesen – replicó Aldur -"

"Por supuesto, yo ahora tengo que irme, pero podéis hablar aquí "

Después de las correspondientes despedidas los tres expectantes alumnos se quedaron solos con Aldur que, tras posar su vista en cada uno de ello

"Bueno, en primer lugar quería decir que sé lo complicado que es para alumnos de vuestra edad aceptar lo que os está ocurriendo, aunque he sido informado de que no os va precisamente mal a la hora de defenderos de magos oscuros – su sonrisa se hizo más amplia si cabe, y el trío no pudo menos que corresponder con otra – bueno, el caso es que tenemos una misión que cumplir, debéis aprender a usar vuestros poderes mágicos, tanto los que se practican con una varita como los poderes que se asocian al personaje de la profecía del que sois representación, empezaremos esta tarde a las ocho, os espero al lado de la cabaña del guardabosques, por favor, no lleguéis tarde, tengo algo que contaros."

"¿No puede decirnos sobre que tema tratará la lección de hoy? – preguntó Hermione.

Él se limitó a sonreír y denegó con la cabeza, acto seguido acompañó al trío hasta la salida, se despidió y se alejó por el pasillo dejando un suave aroma a azahar en el aire.

El primero en hablar tras lo ocurrido fue Ron.

"Harry, por qué no nos habías contado nada acerca de lo de Lord Voldemort, acaso no confías en nosotros?"

Harry miró a su amigo con aire de reprobación antes de contestarle.

" No Ron, no tiene nada que ver con eso, es solo que no me hacía gracia la idea de que mis mejores amigos supiesen que tendré que ser víctima o asesino, no es algo que me apetezca compartir"

Una furtiva lágrima se deslizó subrepticiamente por el rostro de Harry, hasta que las atentas manos de Hermione la borraron de su mejilla.

" Harry, siempre hemos sabido que tarde o temprano tendrías que enfrentarte de forma definitiva a Voldemort,¡ Ron deja de temblar ¡, y yo por lo menos no voy a quererte menos porque libres al mundo de una insufrible plaga como él"

Después de decir esto Hermione dejó un beso sobre la mejilla de Harry, lo cual hizo que él se sintiese infinitamente mejor. Luego caminaron en silencio, cada uno estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos, y se preguntaban que sorpresas les depararía la clase de aquella tarde con Aldur.

Era la hora del almuerzo, pero tras aquel pequeño diálogo ninguno tenía ganas de comer, por lo que se dirigieron directamente a la sala común.

Para Hermione había sido irónico enterarse del nombre que la profecía reservaba para ella "La Novia del Elegido" nada más y nada menos, y por qué no la Frustrada Novia del Élegido, si es que no se podía tener peor suerte, eso estaba claro, cuando Dumbledore había dicho aquella frase una esperanza imposible había aflorado en el corazón de la prefecta, pero claro, tenía que poner la coletilla, "alguien especial para Potter" DIOS, aquella era la historia de su vida, era la perfecta amiga, y sabía que Harry no la amaba, y tenía que aceptarlo, pero de igual modo le dolía, le dolía tanto como para permitir que en el silencio de la noche sus lágrimas implorasen la presencia de aquel al que tanto quería ella. Pero bueno, no permitiría que sus sentimientos interfiriesen en la misión de Harry, los guardaría muy adentro, donde nadie pudiese encontrarlos, y tal vez algún día lograse deshacerse de ellos...

Ahora lo importante era llevar a cabo la misión que le habían encomendado, y sí algo tenía claro es que la haría bien, como una Grifyndor de su calibre hace las cosas, y como alguien se atreviese a dañar a Harry en el proceso... no habría lugar lo suficientemente oculto para que lograse salvarle de su ira.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores complicaciones, en la clase de adivinación, la profesora, en su papel de bienhechora social, pronosticó la muerte de Harry de cuatro formas distintas, hasta que este último se cansó y dijo haber visto en los posos de su taza como una alumno furioso lanzaría a la maestra por una ventana.

Cuando por fin terminaron las clases a las siete y media, Ron, Harry y Hermione, se dirigieron directamente a la cabaña de Hagrid, al lado de la cual Aldur conversaba tranquilamente con el guardabosques.

"Ah, por fin llegáis, bueno Hagrid, he de dejarte, tenemos mucho que hacer"

" No creas, estos tres son unos expertos en salir airosos de las situaciones más complejas, jajaja, nunca he visto a unos chicos con tanta suerte"

Hagrid le dio una palmada en la espalda a Aldur, y ante la sorpresa de los tres este ni siquiera se movió un ápice cuando impactó contra él tamaña manaza.

"Bueno chicos – dijo Aldur en cuanto terminó de despedirse de Hagrid – acompañadme" Y sin más se internó en el bosque prohibido.

Caminaron durante un par de minutos hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro en el bosque, que estaba rodeado por una campana de luz azul celeste. Hermione miró extrañada a aquella energía, pero se abstuvo de preguntar para que servía.

En cuanto todos hubieron entrado Aldur se giró hacia ellos y comenzó a hablar.

" Bien, supongo que estaréis ansiosos por empezar, por lo que no me entretendré más. Lo primero que tengo que deciros, aunque sea obvio, que nada de lo que aquí se cuente ha de ser divulgado.

¿Está claro no?

Todos asientieron

"Entonces comencemos. Como miembro de la orden del fénix, no me miréis así, yo también pertenezco a ella, lo que decía, como miembros de la orden del fénix que sois sabréis ya que muchos de los otros componentes realizan misiones secretas o simplemente de vigilancia, que requieren que cambien de forma, es decir, que les obliga a convertirse en animagos. Pues bien, este primer mes me he propuesto que consigáis transformaros sin problema en el animal que decidáis. Mi consejo es que sean animales del mundo mágico, que por ello os aportarán ciertas cualidades especiales que tal vez necesitéis."

Los tres miraron con asombro a Aldur.

" Pero profesor – replicó Hermione – ese es un poder que solo se puede adquirir tras años de práctica, y usted nos está diciendo que debemos hacerlo un mes "

" Hermione por favor, podéis llamarme Aldur cuando estemos aquí, y sí, si que quiero que lo consigáis en un mes o antes, es muy sencillo en realidad, y más para vosotros, de momento no lo sabéis, pero poseéis cualidades especiales que os ayudarán a vuestro propósito.

De todos modos os aconsejo también que los seres en los que os transforméis tengan relación de algún modo con vuestros poderes, así Harry, te aconsejo que te trasformes en un animal relacionado con el fuego, tú Hemione con el agua y tú Ron con la tierra."

"¿Es usted una animago profesor?– preguntó Harry lleno de curiosidad – es que no entiendo que animal puede estar relacionado con la luz.

Los ojos de Aldur brillaron con un deje de ensoñación.

" Sí, sí que hay un animal que desprende luz, os lo mostraré, de todos modos no hay mejor modo de que aprendáis a transformaros que ver a otra persona haciéndolo."

Y con la misma comenzó su metamorfosis. Una cegadora luz alumbró el claro y esa criatura apareció donde antes se encontraba el cuerpo del maestro. Momentos después solo quedaba en el claro un precioso unicornio con un cuerno que parecía apuntar directamente al cielo, de piel blanca y con unos preciosos ojos turquesas. Estaba imbuido por una curiosa aura de energía azul, igual que la que rodeaba el claro.

El unicornio piafó y se acercó tranquilamente hasta el trío.

" ¿Profesor? – preguntó Hermione"

El unicornio giró la cabeza y los tres Grifyndor sintieron una voz en su mente.

" Sí, soy yo. ¿Veis como no es tan complicado, yo tardé tan solo dos semanas en conseguirlo?

Y con otro deslumbrante brillo volvió a aparecer ante ellos su profesor de pociones.

" Escuchad atentamente, convertirse en animago es algo que requiere concentración y esfuerzo, si lo hacéis mal las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas para vosotros, así que tomaoslo con calma.

Os daré hasta mañana para que reflexionéis sobre el animal en el que queráis convertiros, ahora tengo que hablar con vosotros sobre algo importante. Sentaos por favor."

Todos se acomodaron sobre la hierba que recubría el prado, mientras la noche comenzaba a manifestarse ante ellos.

" He de hablaros ahora de la misión que la Orden del Fénix nos ha asignado

Resulta que existen cinco piedras que desde el principio de los tiempos han sido muy apreciadas por su poder mágico, actúan como amplificadores del poder. Cada una se corresponde con uno de los elegidos por la profecía, es decir, cuatro de esas cinco piedras se corresponden con nosotros, y cuando las encontremos, teóricamente se fundirán con nuestra esencia mágica y potenciarán nuestros poderes.

El caso es que esas piedras están ahora bajo el poder de una comunidad de magos de Gales, y bueno, no se puede decir que estén demasiado inclinados a dárnoslas así como así. Las piedras están en un cofre de plomo protegido por algunos hechizos antiguos, dado que se supone que solo los elegidos podrían tocar las piedras, por lo que hemos de ir allí y sustraérselas"

"Osea que nos está diciendo que se las robemos –dijo Hermione."

"Mujer, robar suena muy mal –repuso Aldur – además se supone que son nuestras... o que por lo menos están destinadas a nosotros"

" ¿Y qué propiedades nos darán esas piedras? –Preguntó Ron."

" Pues son potenciadoras de poder, por lo que harán que todos nuestros conjuros, poderes especiales y habilidades aumenten."

De repente se oyó un rugido, y una bestia se abalanzó hacia ellos, pero cuando estaba a punto de traspasar la cúpula de energía fue repelido por esta, y cayó varios metros más allá.

"Lo olvidaba, este bosque no es demasiado seguro ahora que se acerca la noche, bueno, por hoy ya basta, mañana continuaremos con las clases, como es fin de semana estad aquí a las 7 de la mañana. ¿Quedamos así entonces?. Bien, recordad, pensad el animal en el que os queréis transformar."

Los acompañó hasta la salida del bosque y se despidió de ellos, en el cielo las estrellas parecían observar todos sus pasos, pero quién en realidad lo hacía era la sombra que se encontraba detrás de aquellos arbustos, los chicos no la vieron y ...


	3. Chapter 3

Un destello plateado surcó la penumbra en la que se encontraban los terrenos circundantes al colegio, y Harry emitió un grito de dolor cuando le golpeó en el brazo.

De repente la sombra comenzó a correr hacia ellos lanzando en su avance multitud de conjuros y hechizos que se estrellaban contra los muros del castillo emitiendo un sonido de aterrador. Otro rayo fue a impactar en una pierna de Harry que cayó al suelo. En ese mismo instante todo cambió.

Hermione, ya recuperada de la sorpresa inicial y viendo como Harry había caído, sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica, y con un grito de furia pronunció "Delirium potensis".

Un rayo de color azul eléctrico salió entonces de la punta de su varita y golpeo al extraño atacante en el pecho, deteniendo en seco su avance y lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

El atacante pareció desconcertado, pero no se rindió, y Hermione pudo observar como crecía el aura de oscuridad que lo envolvía.

Una vez salió de su ensimismamiento y con un susurro apenas audible obligó a su varita a explusar una maldición que había aprendido leyendo el libro "Como incinerar a un dragón". Sin embargo aquel conjuro apenas si logró que el extraño retrocediese un ápice, y Hermione comenzó a plantearse si realmente tenía posibilidad alguna de vencer en aquella batalla. Una maldición de su oponente y la caída inmediata al suelo le demostraron que no.

El extraño se dirigió directamente hacia donde se encontraban Harry y Ron, Hermione suplicaba que los dejase en paz, pero la sombra parecía no escucharla. Con un movimiento de su diestra y un sonido gutural se deshizo de Ron, y se quedó solo ante Harry que todavía se hallaba inconsciente el suelo.

Extrajo una daga del bolsillo de su capa, se colocó de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Harry, cogió el instrumento con ambas manos. Iba a matarlo, Hermione lo sabía, aquello no podía ser verdad, en un delirio de dolor y de ira Hermione gritó y gritó más fuerte, sintió que la garganta se le rasgaba, pero no le importó:

"NOOOOOOO"

Entonces sucedió, todo fue muy rápido, el resplandor, la luz saliendo de la mano estirada de Hermione y aquel hombre que comenzó a arder.

Sus gritos aterradores cortaron la noche como un cuchillo de dolor. Cuando el hombre cayó por fin al suelo, Hermione se sintió capaz de moverse.

Regresó entonces al lugar en el que Harry yacía, mientras Ron intentaba reanimarle sin éxito. Entonces, con otro movimiento de varita, Hermione hizo aparecer una camilla, levitó a Harry hasta ella, y se dirigió a una velocidad asombrosa hacia la enfermería.

"_No puede ser, Harry no, Harry no, no me hagas esto, si tú te vas no me queda nada, Harry, no te vallas"_

Y una lágrima se deslizó sobre su lampiño rostro.

Apenas unos segundos después llegaron ante la puerta de la enfermería.

"SEÑORA PONFREY, ABRA USTED LA PUERTA"

La enfermera del colegio lo hizo y vio como la alumna, en un estado cercano a la histeria, penetraba en la habitación seguida por la camilla que transportaba a Harry.

"¿POR QUÉ SE QUEDA QUIETA? CÚRELO, AHORA – vociferó Hermione con un deje en la voz que no admitía lugar a réplicas -.

La enfermera comenzó a examinar al paciente, las quemaduras en un brazo y las heridas en la pierna le habían hecho perder mucha sangre. Y ella sabía que nada podía hacerse ya por Harry.

"Señorita Hermione – comenzó la enfermera – lo siento mucho pero el señor Potter... en fin, ha perdido mucha sangre y puede que no se recupere.

" ¿QUÉ? – la voz de la Grifyndor subió varias octavas – . Creo que no ha entendido la situación – el tono de Hermione se había vuelto súbitamente peligroso – no le estoy pidiendo que lo cure, le estoy ordenando que lo haga.

"Hermione ya basta – dijo una voz desde la entrada – yo me ocuparé del señor Potter."

Aldur había entrado en la enfermería y por primera vez no lo acompañaba su sempiterna sonrisa.

"Señora Ponfrey por favor déjenos solos – dijo él calmadamente -."

"Pero profesor..."

"Señora Ponfrey, vállase por favor" – sus ojos turquesa se volvieron hacia ella que pareció encogerse bajo su túnica blanca, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

" Y ahora Hermione deja ya de gritar, necesito silencio para lo que quiero hacer "

Con una mano el profesor hizo aparecer una bola de energía blanca, apuntó entonces a esta energía con el dedo índice de la otra, y un fino hilo de color azul salió de la esfera.

"Ron, pon a Harry boca abajo en la camilla"

Y el prefecto, que todavía seguía en una especie de shok, obedeció raudo a la orden que se le había dado.

En cuanto lo hizo, el profesor depositó con sumo cuidado aquel cúmulo de energía sobre la espalda de Harry, y extendió en hilo de energía por toda su columna, acto seguido estiró los brazos sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry, y un aura azul le rodeó, al tiempo que comenzaba a respirar.

"Bien, esto ya está, y ahora vais a explicarme que es lo que ha pasado..."

Y sin previo avisó cayó al suelo de piedra.


	4. Chapter 4

La luz del alba rasgaba las cortinas de la enfermería. La ventana abierta dejaba pasar un suave aroma a flor de camelia. Harry comenzó a despertarse, sus verdes párpados se abrían y cerraban confundidos mientras se rememoraba los confusos hechos de la noche anterior, solo recordaba un golpe, dolor, y un grito desesperado de Hermione. ¡Hermione, se sobresaltó, y ya se iba a poner en pie cuando sintió una respiración cerca de su cama adorselada. Apartó un poco la tela que rodeaba su lecho, y pudo ver a Hermione que descansaba en un sillón cercano, velando su sueño.

Sonrió, todavía se encontraba débil y las heridas no habían cicatrizado pese a los cuidados de la enfermera, pero el hecho de saberse cerca de Hermione lo llenaba de una indecible alegría.

De pronto se escuchó en la habitación un crujido, y la puerta se abrió. Albus Dumbledore penetró con determinación, luciendo bajo sus gafas de media luna unas ojeras impropias, y dos blancas filas de dientes.

Como la cortina solo estaba echada a un lado de su lecho, el director se percató enseguida de que el muchacho se encontraba despierto.

Ah, Harry, veo que ya has despertado ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Bien señor, creo que estoy mejor...

Me alegra saberlo – un brillo de cariño alumbró los ojos de Dumbledore , y se sentó con cierta dificultad al lado de Harry.

_Pobre Dumbledore, la edad ya comienza a hacer mella en él – _pensó Harry.

Bueno Harry, supongo que el profesro Aldur os habrá contado lo de las piedras.

Las piedras... ¡ah! Sí, ahora caigo, supongo que se refiere usted a esas que hemos de... ¿Tomar prestadas?

Jeje. Ya veo. Sí supongo que tendréis que "tomarlas prestadas", pero os pertenecen desde antes de que nacieseis, así que creo que con eso superamos el defecto ético ¿no crees? – replicó el director mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Sí supongo que sí.

Bueno, pues ese era uno de los magos que enviaron a por vosotros, opino que hay un grupo escondido en las entrañas del bosque, saben que no iremos a buscarlos allí, y aceptan el peligro de pasar allí las noches.

¿Así que podemos volver a ser atacados en cualquier momento? – afirmó más bien que preguntó.

Sí, Harry, y por ello debéis aprender a defenderos lo antes posible con vuestras capacidades ocultas, porque francamente, no creo que seáis capaces de ganar en con sus mismas armas a unos magos que llevan años entrenándose.- De repente estalló en carcajadas- aunque he de confesar que cuando oí el grito de la señorita Hermione desde mi despacho quedé muy impresionado, el "Delirium potensis" nada más y nada menos, la señorita Granger no se anda con tonterías.

Director, creo recordar que Hermione hizo algo más que atacar con su varita a aquel mago, no puedo precisar muy bien como, pero de repente aquel hombre estalló en llamas mientras ella gritaba.

Dumbledore se quedó pensativo, durante unos segundos la habitación quedó en un silencio solamente roto por el ulular del viento que llegaba desde fuera.

- Supongo que sí que lo hizo ella. Tenéis unas cualidades muy especiales, y he de suponer que a la señorita Granger le afectó bastante el pensar que usted iba a sufrir algún daño por parte de aquel hombre.

Aunque todavía no controle al cien por cien sus poderes deduzco que estallaron guiados por una gran angustia, tal vez la de perderle.

Harry enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. Sin embargo de pronto recordó algo que les había dicho el profesor Aldur.

Pero señor, se supone que los poderes de Hermione están relacionados con el agua, y prenderle fuego a alguien no parece, en mi opinión, estar muy acorde con esas capacidades.

Tal vez no lo parezca – replicó Dubledore con serenidad – pero la señorita Hermione atacó a aquel hombre con agua. Lo que ocurrió a mi entender fue que por culpa del miedo y la furia, o gracias a ella según se vea, imprimió mucha energía a este elemento, que se tradujo en calor, un calor inimaginable sustentado por el propio núcleo de los sentimientos, que según mis cálculos, han tenido que ser más que intensos para provocar tal efecto.

Harry procuró que no se notase la nueva oleada de sangre que regó sus mejillas.

El hombre ha...

Ha muerto sí, sus quemaduras eran demasiado graves.

Harry se quedó sin habla, Hermione, la misma chica que se sentía culpable al convertir moscas en pocillos para el café, había matado a alguien, y lo había hecho por él, por un momento una esperanza imposible se inoculó en la mente de Harry, pero enseguida la desechó. _Hacerme ilusione solo hará más dura la caída._

En ese mismo instante un movimiento en el sillón les indicó que Hermione comenzaba a despertarse.

Bueno, he de irme, si necesitas algo no tienes más que llamarme.

Muchas gracias señor.

El director se marchó a paso lento de la habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Harry comenzaba ya a enfrascarse en una diatriba consigo mismo acerca de la difícil misión que les esperaba, cuando Hermione, que acababa de despertarse, se abalanzó sobre él.

Harry, Harry, ¿estás bien, al ver que Harry asentía ella estalló en lágrimas y se abrazó a él, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Harry.

Estuve tan preocupada que, que, no sabía que hacer, y de repente aquella luz y lo mate Harry, he matado a un hombre.

Las palabras de Hermione hicieron que Harry entendiese el gran dolor que le suponía a la Grifyndor lo que había hecho, se sintió muy mal, y en un impulso irracional odió a aquel hombre por haber muerto y sumido a la persona más importante de su vida en aquel estado. Las lágrimas de Hermione comenzaban a empapar el hombro de Harry, y las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar en los ojos de aquel muchacho de pelo azabache. Sentía el dolor de Hermione como propio.

So... soy, la persona má...más horrible...d...del, del mundo, soy una asesina – los alaridos de Hermione comenzaron ha hacerse insoportables para Harry. Él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se sumiese en tal estado.

Tú no eres una asesina Hermione – las palabras de Harry sonaron como un susurro por toda la emoción que estaba tratando de contener – tú me has salvado la vida, eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo, y te quiero.

Lo había dicho, pero ¿Cómo lo había dicho? ¿Cómo se le ocurría?. En aquel momento, en aquel lugar, solo serían más problemas para Hermione, si es que era tonto de remate, eso es lo que era.

Sin embargo Hermione había parado de llorar, y sus ojos almendrados, todavía lloros, se volvieron hacia Harry en una muda pregunta que pronto pronunciaron sus labios.

¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó anonadada.

Ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo.

He dicho que te quiero, que te he querido desde que entendí que nadie me conocía como tú, desde que me di cuenta que con una mirada podemos decirnos más que el resto del mundo con mil palabras, desde que cada vez que vuelvo con mis tíos, pese a lo mucho que me duele estar lejos de Hogwarts, con solo mirar la foto de tu rostro que tengo bajo mi almohada, soy feliz. Sé que tú no sientes lo mismo pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase y hagas lo que hagas, lo único que haré será amarte, y no vuelvas a decir jamás que eres una asesina, porque me has salvado la vida, y... y creo que me estoy liando y...

Pero no pudo continuar porque la Grifyndor lo besó con inesperada fuerza. En un principio Harry abrió los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa, pero pronto comprendió lo que aquello significaba, y se deleitó en la suave esencia de Hermione que hacía que todas las fibras de su cuerpo se estremeciesen mientras una sensación de serena alegría y de emoción se apoderaba de todo su ser.

Te quiero Harry – dijo Hermione en cuanto se hubieron separado mientras lágrimas, ahora de gozo, resbalaban por sus ruborizadas mejillas.

Yo también a ti

Y volvió a besarla con fuerza, deseando que sus almas se fundiesen en un eterno canto, como si fuesen rayos de luna que se entrecruzan en el cielo nocturno

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y la figura de Aldur apareció en el umbral, Harry y Hermione se separaron azorados, y la sonrisa de Aldur solo consiguió aumentar su vergüenza.

Mira tú por donde – comentó con ironía- al final lo de la novia del elegido no era solo pura teoría.

Riendo abiertamente giró sobre sus talones, cerró la puerta y los dejó solos.

No tardaron ni un segundo en volver a besarse.

Espero que os haya gustado xD, ya tenía ganas de encontrar el modo de juntarlos de una vez.

Bueno, aunque con algo de retraso responderé a los dos reviews que me habéis mandado, muchas gracias por leerlo.

**Momiji:** me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, espero que te siga entreteniendo, porque, como es obvio, me gusta que a la gente le entretenga mi fic. Por cierto, eres la primera persona que me deja reviews, por lo que gracias de nuevo.

**Consu:** gracias a ti también por dejarme un comentario. En cuanto a las ideas de las piedras tranquila que la actualizaré en breve, pero en este capítulo me ha ganado el romanticismo. Y en cuanto a lo de el porqué de que esté en el Rating M, pues lo he puesto aquí porque no me parece que nadie menor de 16 años tenga por qué leer como alguien muere envuelto en fuego, de todos modos depende de la persona, pero he juzgado que era mejor prevenir que curar.


End file.
